herofandomcom-20200223-history
Beast Boy (Teen Titans Go!)
Beast Boy is the secondary tritagonist of Teen Titans Go!. He has the power to assume the form of any animal and uses his powers to fight crime along with the rest of the Titans. Although his characteristics are different from the original series (either due to his jerkish side went to unlikable level or rather behave out of character at times), he is still portrayed as a superhero whom keeping Jump City safe from crime. His best friend in the series is Cyborg. Beast Boy is the Teen Titans' token slacker and he is by far the most distracted and simplistic of his teammates. He is voiced by Greg Cipes whom also voiced his 2003 incarnation. Personality Quick with his tongue but utterly insecure, Beast Boy will do anything for a laugh. Beast Boy is the playful trickster of the group. He enjoys pulling pranks on people, but can't seem to tell when he's gone too far. He also seems to be quite lazy, as shown in "Dude Relax". He tricks the other Titans into fighting while he just goes home and drinks soda until he is caught by Robin. In episodes such as "Hot Garbage", Beast Boy is shown to be messy, but sees it as beauty. Beast Boy is very friendly, and will work hard to help out a friend. He got a job to buy Cyborg (his best friend) a video game that he wanted in "Pie Bros". He worked a number of jobs, including a chemist, Ed's lawyer, a doctor and a worker at Mother Mae-Eye's pie shop to make ends meet. He is somewhat treated as the "black sheep" of the group, and is the subject of frequent ridicule and teasing. Beast Boy is prone to sudden and passionate romantic infatuation. He believed Terra was his girlfriend immediately after she approached him and fell madly in love with her. He did the same with Raven when Cyborg's matchmaker device considered them an ideal couple. In the latter's case, he went as far as trying to marry Raven. However, both times he seemed to move on rather quickly after their respective relationships ended, although, his affections for Terra were still strong when she returned in "Be Mine" and later in "Rocks and Water" but soon after he seems to show no more interest in her. Obviously throughout the series he is still is a major flirt when it comes to Raven and has shown strong romantic interest in her. Although considered naive and unintelligent, Beast Boy appears to be streetwise, quick-witted and smarter than he lets on, as he was apparently well aware of the Titans' prank on him in "Ghost Boy", and he deliberately sent them on a wild goose chase trying to save him from jumping into a volcano--although this did backfire (including Beast Boy himself). Also, Beast Boy is a vegetarian, eating tofu as a meat-substitute. Although, he was oddly willing to eat meat in "Legendary Sandwich", it could possibly have been a tofu or vegetarian version. However, in some other episodes, Beast Boy eats a lot of pizzas/meat, which a vegetarian doesn't eat. He also uses words like "bro", "brah", and "dude" often, which, in "Matched", Raven seems to dislike and Robin detests occasionally. Throughout several episodes, he seems to be particularly close with teammate Raven. The two seem to share sometimes a somewhat mutual, flirtatious relationship, although Beast Boy seems to be unaware of Raven's romantic feelings for him at first. Later it is revealed in "Pirates" that he returns those same feelings for her. Then in "Rocks and Water", Beast Boy shares his actual first kiss with Raven to where she admitted it was "nice". In "Hey You, Don't Forget about Me in Your Memory", he told romantic events that happened between him and Raven over the summer which shows his strengthen feelings for her that possibly show wishful thinking. Their initials also has been engraved or written on several items including the R shaped chair from "Oil Drums", the tree from "Hey You, Don't Forget about Me in Your Memory", one of the paper heart cut-outs on the wall from "How 'Bout Some Effort", and in "Rocks and Water', the words "BBRae 2014" appear on the 'Awkward Moment' screen. Also it appears he can get very bashful at times which is mainly when he's around Raven. Like for example, in "Rocks and Water", before sharing his first kiss with Raven, Beast Boy blushed at her when romantic tension was set into place and in "Batman v Teen Titans: Dark Injustice", during his April Fool's Day prank with Raven, he blushes when he tells her he loves her. Then in "Oh Yeah!", whenever Cyborg chose Beast Boy to be Raven's wrestling partner, Beast Boy bashfully blushes and smiles nervously at her for a few seconds. Beast Boy got fired in "You're Fired!" because while he was wasting his time deciding what animal he wanted to turn into, the other Titans kept telling him to turn into something while they were all defeating a monster. But because Beast Boy still haven't made up his mind yet, the whole planet exploded. It was too late, that's what when Beast Boy finally figured what he wanted to turn into. However, he can be shown to be annoying and arrogant at times such as in the episode "The Art of Ninjutsu" where he would constantly rub in Robin's face saying he was the better ninja. Although he had won, he still would brag about it. Powers Beast Boy's main ability is the power to alter his genetic code to that that any animal assuming their form and natural abilities. This includes allowing to speak the language of whatever animal he has shape shifted into. Similar Heroes NOTE: To avoid misleading informations, made sure the character have at least two or more similarities such as having love interest whom personality clashes/different with the character, being dim-witted, etc. If a character whom intended to be put on the list had personality that too vaguely similar with Beast Boy, it would be removed. * Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot series) * Ron Stoppable (Disney's Kim Possible) * Pizza Steve (Uncle Grandpa) * Michelangelo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series) * SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Dax Lo (Power Rangers Operation Overdrive) Gallery Beast Boy (Teen Titans Go!).jpg Beast boy (TTG).jpg Beast Boy title card.jpg TTG 32 Halloween.png Pure Protein.png Ttg52.jpg Beast Boy in Terra's arms.png Beast Boy and Cyborg Pie_Bros.JPG|Beast Boy and Cyborg Cyborg misses Beast Boy.png Billy Numerous, Jinx, and See-More with the Ghosts of Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg.png Ghost Titans haunting the H.I.V.E. Five.png The Ghosts of The Teen Titans.png CARE1011031500007451 007 640x360.jpg Figure 21.png Robin nude.jpg|The Teen Titans freaked out from seeing Robin in the nude Figure 5.png Beastboy home.png The Streak Gallery Teen Titans Go! Wiki 0001.png Trivia Category:Poor Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Arrogant Category:Incompetent Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Animals Category:In Love Category:Insecure Category:Comic Relief Category:Teenagers Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Unwanted Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Brutes Category:Dimwits Category:Teen Titans Members Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Parody/Homage Category:Lego Heroes Category:Noncorporeal Category:On & Off Category:Heroic Liars Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Cowards